1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods which are used to dispose or recycle toxic waste in an environmentally responsible manner. More particularly, this invention relates to a system for storing waste fluids in bulk, which may be situated at a service station or like establishment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An impressive volume of fluid waste is created by our contemporary industrialized society each year. The automotive industry accounts for a large portion of this waste. Engines and powered systems in automotive vehicles typically utilize fluids which need to be changed periodically in order to minimize wear on the vehicle. For example, most passenger automobiles have engines which require 4-6 quarts of motor oil which needs to be changed every 3,000-5,000 miles. Nationally, the amount of waste engine oil that needs to be disposed of or recycled is tremendous.
Historically, waste engine oil has been disposed of in dumps or undeveloped areas, which in some cases has resulted in contamination of underlying ground water or other environmental damage. To combat this, some states and municipalities have passed or are considering legislation to require that waste oil be brought to centralized locations such as service stations for holding and eventual recycling. In many cases though, compliance with such statutes has been disappointing because service stations often lack proper facilities for holding waste engine oil. Particularly, many service stations tend to discourage persons who change their own oil from using these service stations' limited storage facilities.
Another problem with such facilities is that they typically are unable to recover waste engine oil which is trapped within the oil filter taken from the vehicle. Used oil filters are commonly disposed and sent to a dump or landfill, where the oil therein can leak and contaminate the ground water.
It is clear that there has existed a long and unfilled need in the art for a system for storing waste fluids such as waste engine oil in bulk. A need also exists for a system which is capable of recovering the waste engine oil that is trapped in an oil filter after it is removed from an engine.